Viviendo en un infierno celestial (Living in a heavenly hell)
by Kurtbastian lover
Summary: Bueno, antes que nada tengo que informarles que esta "novela" no cumple con los típicos personajes ni historia de "Glee" para empezar algunos personajes ni siquiera salen y otros…bueno otros tiene un diferente papel como (les adelantare un poco) Santana que es hermana de Sebastian y Quinn es la mejor amiga de Kurt. Esto más que nada para salirnos un poco de la típica novela
1. Chapter 1 (LIAHH)

Bueno, antes que nada tengo que informarles que esta "novela" no cumple con los típicos personajes ni historia de "Glee" para empezar algunos personajes ni siquiera salen y otros…bueno otros tiene un diferente papel como (les adelantare un poco) Santana que es hermana de Sebastian y Quinn es la mejor amiga de Kurt. Esto más que nada para salirnos un poco de la típica novela donde Rachel y Kurt son mejores amigos y Santana es…..bueno Santana. Sin más podemos dar inicio a esta lectura.

Gracias

_—__Kurtbastian lover (autor)_

**Sinopsis**

Kurt y Sebastian eran una pareja en unida sentimentalmente hace ya más de 3 años, lamentablemente estos aun no estaban casados. Ya que decían que querían esperar más antes de tener toda una vida totalmente juntos al igual que querían saber si podría superar cualquier obstáculo el uno junto con el otro. Y esto estaba pasando como ellos querían hace no más de 1 año…pero cierto día Sebastian recibió una llamada que por desgracia de estos hermosos chicos seria el comienzo de su verdadera prueba de amor. Esta "llamada" haría de su vida un constante infierno al menos hasta que esta se fuera de sus vidas. Y así comenzó el desafío de estos chicos.

Capítulo 1

Kurt estaba recostado sobre Sebastián mirando el televisor como acostumbraban hacer todos los domingos despertar ir a sus rutinas diarias de gimnasio, ir de compras y regresar a casa o ir a algún sitio divertido a pasar el rato. Puede que suene aburrido hacer lo mismo cada domingo, pero para estos chicos era más importante el tiempo que pasaban juntos que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Kurtie? —Preguntó Sebastián— ¿Estas despierto?

— Bueno, lo estoy ahora Bastián—dijo Kurt entre risas mientras veía de reojo la sonrisa de Sebastián— ¿Necesitas algo? —

— Ohm—meditó Sebastián— sí, necesito algunas cosas, dijo con una sonrisa pícara—

— ¿Enserio? ¿Que necesitas? —Respondió algo sorprendido Kurt—

— Necesito esto— dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para besar a su novio— y esto — dijo volviendo a besar a Kurt— y definitivamente esto — dijo mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Kurt sacándole suspiros—

— Ohmmm…. —Empezó Kurt— Y-yo…..—empezó a tartamudear Kurt—Yo también creo necesitar esto— dijo en tono seductor mientras se levantaba para dejar a Sebastián en busca de más besos — Pero no pienso dejártelo fácil Sebastian Smythe—

— Uhmm. Me parece justo Kurt Hummel—Respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa— Así que hare esto fácil tienes hmm 10 segundos antes de que vaya por ti— dijo Sebastian mientras empezaba a contar— 1…2…3—

— ¿Qué? Espera no es justo— Empezó Kurt— Quiero más tiempo

— 7…8...9…espero estés listo para mi Kurt Hummel porque ya eh llegado al ¡10! — dijo Sebastian mientras se paraba del sillón para correr por su novio quien ya había empezado a correr también escalera arriba—

— ¡NO! —Dijo Kurt entre risas mientras era atrapado por la cintura — No es justo no tuve tiempo— Empezó a quejándose un ahora juguetón Kurt —

— Tuviste unos buenos 10 segundos. Ahora sucúmbete ante los besos de tu novio— dijo Sebastian entre risas—

— ¿El chico guapo que nos trajo la pizza el día de ayer? — Pregunto Kurt para hacer enojar a Sebastian — Porque vi que me guiño un ojo—

— Ah…pues entonces vete con tu novio el de la pizzería— dijo Sebastian sonando ofendido— Ojala él te de todas las pizzas que quieras— dijo mientras lo soltaba y regresaba a la sala—

— ¿Seb? ¿Sebby? — Dijo un Kurt preocupado— Vamos, estaba jugando— dijo tomándole el hombro por la espalda—

— Si…—empezó Sebastian sonando triste—bueno yo también— dijo Sebastian girando con una sonrisa en su cara mientras atrapaba a Kurt por la cintura— Deberían de ganarme un Oscar por esto— continuo Sebastian— y tu — dijo mientras lo besaba— serás mi primer mención—

— Odio cuando haces eso, me haces sentir fatal— dijo Kurt mientras hacía pucheros— Pero, por otra parte me encanta cuando me tomas por la cintura— ronroneo Kurt—

— Sabes…ya son pasadas las 11:00 p.m. y estamos aquí a unos cuantos pasos de nuestro cuarto— Empezó Sebastian— Quizás ya sabes podríamos tener un momento para nosotros —

— Mmmm— medito Kurt— Sebby eso no se le pregunta a ningún novio, solo se hace— dijo entre risitas— pero…. — se acercó más a Sebastian— me encanta tu caballerosidad. Ve a apagar todo abajo y te espero justo aquí— Dijo Kurt—

Sebastian bajo las escaleras casi como un rayo a apagar todo y guardar lo que había quedado de su cena. Para cuando al subir las escaleras Kurt no estuviera donde lo dejo.

— ¿Kurt? — Pregunto Sebastian— Por más que esto resulte sexy quiero a mi novio en este momento—

— En el cuarto, Bastián — Grito Kurt—

— Kurt eres un men…..tiroso— Empezó Sebastian mientras se quedaba mudo ante el Kurt que tenía frente a el— Kurt… — empezó Sebastian mientras miraba con picardía al Kurt desnudo frente a el—

— Son las 12:01 p.m. — empezó a decir Kurt con un rubor en sus mejillas— oficialmente es tu cumple años y…. ¿Qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que con tu novio…..así? —Culmino de decir Kurt mientras Sebastian empezaba a salir de un tipo de transe

— Bueno….—Sebastian se fue acercando con cautela hacia su suculento novio —se me ocurren muchas muy buenas formas como por ejemplo…— dijo mientras se pegaba a Kurt por la cintura— esta — continuo mientras empezaba a besar a Kurt en los labios para después seguir a su cuello y de regreso—

— Se….Seb….Sebastian— tartamudeo Kurt— Oh dios como me encanta cuando me besas…— empezó a decir Kurt mientras era arrastrado hacia la cama—

— Bueno, espero te guste todo lo que sigue— Dijo Sebastian mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa dándole besos a Kurt por todo el cuerpo— Kurt, Eres. Tan. Delicioso— dijo Sebastian entre beso y beso —

— Mmmm— Kurt se quedó sin palabras — Sebastian… por favor, hazlo— quiero sentirte, quiero entregarme a ti — Dijo Kurt con deseo en su voz—

Sebastian no necesito oírlo dos veces para acercarse a su cajón y sacar un lubricante y una pequeña bolsita de aluminio.

— Mmmm— empezó Kurt gimiendo mientras Sebastian lo preparaba bajando hasta su entrada dando besos y mordiendo algunas partes— Seb…. ¡Dios! — grito Kurt cuando Sebastian mordió un poco de carne sensible de su entrada—

Después de 10 minutos torturando a Kurt con su lengua y dientes pensó que ya era el momento. Así que tomo el paquetito de aluminio y empezó a rasgarlo

—A…alto—dijo Kurt entre jadeos— Sebastian….yo…— empezó Kurt mientras se ponía rojo por decir lo siguiente— No quiero que lo uses, quiero ser tuyo completamente. Entregarme a ti dentro de poco cumpliremos 4 años y bueno nunca hemos hecho esto— termino Kurt —

— ¿Estás seguro? — Respondió Sebastian a la no pregunta de Kurt— No quiero que hagas esto porque piensas que te amare menos si no lo hacíamos algún día — concluyo de decir Sebastian

— Lo quiero hacer porque te amo— fue lo único que Kurt dijo mientras veía los ojos de Sebastian llenarse de amor, pasión y lujuria—

— Lo que quiero mi adorado novio— dijo Sebastian con un sonrisa— Solo que esto— dijo apuntando al lubricante— se queda, no quiero lastimarte

— Yo no dije que eso se iría, amor — dijo Kurt entre risas—

— Yo uhmm, claro — dijo Sebastian entre risas—

Después de eso todo fue besos mientras Sebastian untaba el líquido en su ser y entraba lentamente dentro de Kurt sacándole gemidos mientras entraba más y se detenía mientras Kurt se acostumbraba

— Dios…Kurt te sientes tan…bien— dijo Sebastian entre jadeos— Me encanta sentirte así— continuo mientras Kurt solo soltaba gemidos en respuesta—

— Mu…muévete — dijo Kurt entre jadeos — Por favor…—

Fue todo lo que Sebastian necesito para comenzar con el movimiento de caderas en Kurt, así estuvieron solo sintiéndose donde solo se escuchaban su jadeos y respiraciones.

— ¡Ah! — grito Kurt con éxtasis en su voz — Ahí Sebby ahí — dijo Kurt entre lloriqueos cuando Sebastian volvió a golpear la próstata de Kurt—

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto Sebastian tratando de sonar inocente cuando volvía a golpear ese punto de Kurt — ¡Ah!Mierda— grito cuando sintió a Kurt apretarse alrededor de el —

— ¿Te gusta? — lo imito con un hilo de voz —

Oír la voz de Kurt en ese tono tan rasposo fue lo único que Sebastian necesito para sentir el orgasmo salir de él y llenar a Kurt mientras el igual explotaba sobre su estómago y manchando el abdomen de Sebastian. Después de haberse corrido Sebastian siguió moviéndose dentro de Kurt con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

— Sabes… — dijo Kurt después de un tiempo que Sebastian solo estaba observándolo — me gustaría que fuéramos a tomar una ducha ya que es la 1:45 a.m. y tú y yo tenemos trabajo mañana— dijo Kurt con una risa ante el puchero de Sebastian—

— Deberíamos de ducharnos juntos — comenzó Sebastian con una sonrisa en su cara— para no tardar tanto y no gastar mucha agua —

— Alto ahí Romeo— dijo Kurt entre risas — necesito un descansó después de esto. Así que vamos que mañana no querremos levantarnos—

Con pucheros y sonidos de frustración Sebastian salió de Kurt y tomo ropa para salir del cuarto e irse a duchar al baño de la planta baja. Al regresar de la ducha y entrar al cuarto encontró a Kurt dormido.

—Dulces sueños, dulzura — dijo Sebastian mientras se subía a la cama y abrazaba a Kurt poniendo un brazo sobreprotector sobre su estómago. Y este caía en un sueño —


	2. Chapter 2 (LIAHH)

**_Capítulo 2_**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Kurt por el sonido de un celular sonando. La alarma. Pensó Kurt tomando su celular y viendo que eran las 6:55 a.m.

— _¡Mierda!_ —grito Kurt despertando ligeramente a Sebastian —

— ¿Kurt, que pasa? —dijo un adormilado Sebastian — ¿Qué va mal?

— Son casi las 7:00 a.m. Sebastian — dijo Kurt ahora un poco más cautivado por lo sexy que se veía su novio por la mañana — Llegaremos tarde al trabajo

— Demonios — dijo Sebastian brincando de la cama y corriendo al armario — Yo busco la ropa y tu haz el desayuno… — se detuvo en seco recordando la última vez que había escogido la ropa para Kurt — Okey. Yo preparo el desayuno y tú la ropa — dijo ante la sonrisa de su novio — ¡Rápido! — dijo indignado al recordarse que iban tarde al trabajo mientras corría escalera abajo —

— ¿Bastian? — dijo Kurt después de unos segundos cuando sintió los brazos de su novio alrededor de su cintura —

— Lo olvide — dijo Sebastian mientras le daba la vuelta a Kurt y lo besaba — Buenos días encanto y gracias por mi regalo — continuo Sebastian riendo mientras su novio se tornaba rojo mientras regresaba a la cocina

Diez minutos más tarde ambos chicos salían de su hogar, vestidos a juego de azul y gris en dirección a sus trabajos. Kurt como diseñador oficial de Vogue en la temporada Otoño-Invierno y Sebastian como el líder de mercadotécnica de la misma

— Vamos en marcha — dijo Kurt riendo — aunque ahora que lo recuerdo yo hoy no tengo nada hasta las 8:00 a.m. —

— Yo tengo una junta a las 8:15 a.m. — replico Sebastian — así que no debo de llegar tarde —

Casi todo el camino fue silencioso, interrumpido solo cuando Kurt encendió la radio y escuchó la canción _"I kissed a girl"_ y le empezó a cantar a su novio

— Y ahora como recordatorio de tu regalo de cumple años— dijo Kurt con una risita mientras empezaba a cantar—

_"__I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of beer in his lips._

_I kissed a boy just try it, I hope don't fall in love of him._

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it_"

— Es increíble que cantaras eso en el bar cuando nos conocimos— dijo Sebastian con una risa—

— No me arrepiento porque a la semana, si mal no recuerdo, cierto joven llego a mi casa pidiéndome ser su novio cantándome _"Truelove"_ — conto Kurt con una sonrisa en su cara — y eso fue mi perdición — concluyo con risas—

— Eres increíble— dijo Sebastian mientras entraba al estacionamiento — Bueno, vasta de recuerdos que me harás llorar— continuo aparcando el auto simulando limpiarse una lagrima —

— Bueno, mi amor — dijo Kurt algo desanimado — ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? —

— Que pregunta más estúpida es esa Kurt, claro que sí, eres mi novio—Respondió Sebastian mientras besaba a Kurt despidiéndose de el — Bueno cariño, nos veremos pronto — concluyo Sebastian lanzándole un beso—

Después de esto, ambos chicos se fueron a un elevador contrario al de su novio para ir a su respectivo lugar de trabajo. El día transcurrió muy lento para ambos chicos obteniendo un breve regaño por parte de su supervisora, de ahí en fuera todo transcurrió normalmente, cuando el reloj por fin marco las 8:00 p.m. Kurt fue el más entusiasmado por lo que ocurriría después.

— ¿Sebastian? — Pregunto Kurt entrando a la oficina de Sebastian? —

— ¿Sí? — Pregunto Sebastian curioso, pero al levantar se trasformó en una sonrisa de amor— ¡Hey! — dijo Sebastian tratando de sonar sensual ante su novio— ¿Qué le trae a mi oficina joven Hummel? — pregunto Sebastian mientras se paraba frente a Kurt —

— Necesito urgentemente un beso de sus labios señor Smythe — soltó Kurt mientras se acercaba y mordía los labios de su novio — Mmmm…. Bueno…. Bastián, te compre esto — dijo Kurt apenado mientras le entregaba una caja a su novio— puede que no sea gran cosa pero…

— ¿Bromeas? — dijo Sebastian con los ojos cristalinos mientras veía un libro lleno de fotos desde su primer cita hasta su ultimo paseo juntos — ¿Y esto? — pregunto alzando una caja aún más pequeña?

— Eso— dijo Kurt mientras abría la caja y sacaba un corazón dorado con una cerradura en medio— es algo muy especial — siguió diciendo Kurt — este collar me lo regalo mi mamá antes de fallecer y esto — dijo mostrándole una llave igual dorada colgando de su cuello— es la única cosa que puede abrir ese corazón. Ahora— continuo mientras se acercaba a Sebastian para abrir el dije— Espero que te guste.

Dijo Kurt mientras dejaba a Sebastian ver el interior del collar donde había una foto de ellos 2 abrazados y sonriéndose, probablemente fue tomada en navidad del año ante pasado, por la decoración que había.

— ¿Qué…que significa esto? — Pregunto Sebastian conteniendo sus lágrimas—

— Esto…— dijo Kurt tomando el collar — es como que te quiero decir que solo me importa tu corazón y no hay otro el cual quiera tener, ya sabes, si no te gusta….tu solo pue…— Sebastian lo corto antes de acabar mientras chocaba su labios con los de Kurt en un suave y lento beso— Vamos, tenemos que ir a casa que mi fiesta sorpresa me está esperando—

— ¡HEY! — Dijo un indignado Kurt — ¿Cómo lo supiste? —

— Dejaste la libreta sobre la cama el sábado— dijo Sebastian algo tímido— y la leí, lo siento—

— Como sea— bufo Kurt — solo trata de parecer sorprendido, por favor —

— Claro, te imaginare desnudo corriendo por todo el Central Park. ¡Auch!— grito mientras Kurt lo golpeaba en el brazo— está bien, está bien, sorprendido. Lo tengo ahora vamos a casa, antes de que te tome justo aquí porque Kurt, te vez ardiente en ese traje. —

— ¡Sebastian! — grito un apenado Kurt —

— Solo dijo la verdad bebé— dijo Sebastian para defender su punto — bueno, como iba diciendo luces sensual— dijo mientras posicionaba un brazo alrededor de Kurt mientras caminaban — vámonos que no creo poder resistir más —

— Mi caballero de brillante armadura— soltó Kurt de manera sarcástica— Que haría sin ti

— Eso soy. — dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios — y espero que nunca averigües lo último. Te amo ¿lo sabias? — dijo mientras subían al auto—

— Si y yo también te amo— dijo Kurt mientras Sebastian aceleraba hacia su casa—


	3. Chapter 3 (LIAHH)

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo mientras los chicos discutían que cara debería de poner Sebastian entre la fiesta inminente.

— ¡Oh lo olvide! — dijo Kurt apresurado mientras bajaban del auto — Invite a nuestros padres. Pero mi papá y Carole estaban ocupado en el congreso y tu mamá me dijo que tenían un asunto domestico que resolver, lo siento— se disculpó Kurt—

— ¡Excelente! — dijo Sebastian con alegría — Te tendré más para mí — ronroneo en el oído de Kurt — Bueno...aquí vamos — dijo Sebastian tomando la mano de Kurt y entraba por la puerta principal —

— ¡ Sorpresa ! — gritaron todos sus amigos todos juntos mientras a Sebastian fingía una sorpresa que ameritaba un Grammy —

— ¡Feliz Cumple Años, Sebby! — dijo la hermana de Sebastian— Lamento que nuestros padres no hayan podido venir— dijo en un tono que sonaba un poco a disculpa—

— Santana — dijo Sebastian — No importa, me alegra que tu hayas venido desde… ¿Dónde fue tu último recital? ¿Chicago? — pregunto Sebastian —

— ¿Eres tonto? Kurt, enserio como puedes querer a este idiota — dijo mirando a, Kurt con una sonrisa— Mi último recital será el Jueves aquí pedazo de idiota. Pero después hablaremos de eso…ahora ¡vamos a disfrutar la fiesta! — grito Santana mientras los otros se les unían en su grito—

Después de todo la fiesta no fue un completo desastre, cuando estaba iniciando pareciera que no duraría más qu horas. Pero cuando llegaron Sam y Brittany acompañados con Puck y algunas cervezas fue el inicio de la verdadera fiesta. Pero los chicos obligaron a todos los sus invitados a retirarse cuando el reloj marcaba la 1:45 a.m. y así fue como se culminó la fiesta de Sebastian.

— No teníamos por qué haberlos corrido— comenzó Sebastian en el dormitorio— Yo mañana no entro hasta las 8:10 a.m. y tú no trabajas siquiera mañana — dijo Sebastian indignado recordando su conversación con Kurt en el auto

— Claro que trabajo— dijo Kurt sonando ofendido — pero que mañana pueda salir a las 6:30 p.m. del trabajo no significa que no vaya a ir —

— Como sea — dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa— ahora a dormir que mañana unos si vamos a nuestro trabajo— Lo único que obtuvo de Kurt fue un bufido como respuesta— Hasta mañana bebé—

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Sebastian que se dirigió a tomar una ducha para cuando regreso al cuarto encontró a un Kurt en boxers blancos entallados de espaldas a él. Sebastian no pudo resistirse a darle una nalgada a su novio sobresaltándolo

— Vaya, vaya — comenzó Sebastian — y yo pensaba que mi cumple años fue ayer — dijo viendo a Kurt de pies a cabeza — Pero creo que me equivoque al verte con esos lindos boxers, amor

— Bueno, a mí tampoco me molesta la vista — dijo Kurt levantando una ceja al Sebastian en toalla que solo le tapaba un poco arriba de las rodillas — y verte así todo mojado aun…me enciende Bastián —

— Yo siempre te enciendo, bebe — dijo Sebastian recibiendo una risa picara —

— Pues entonces ayúdame a apagarlo— dijo Kurt sonando atrevido— ahora... — dijo mientras se acercaba más a Sebastian —

— Como usted ordene — dijo Sebastian seductor mientras empezaba a besar a Kurt en el cuello—

Cuando para sorpresa de ambos chicos el teléfono empezó a sonar 1…2….3….4….5 veces. Mientras ellos no atendían

— Demonios. — dijo Sebastian indignado— amor, iré a contestar _para ser todo tuyo_— continuo Sebastian guiñándole un ojo—

Sebastian se encamino al primero piso aun con la toalla puesta pero con un gran bulto notable.

— ¿Aló? — pregunto Sebastian curiosos en el teléfono —

— ¿Sebastian? ¿hijo? — hablo la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea — Buenos días cariño, hable a tu trabajo y me dijeron que entrabas tarde así que te eh estado llamando. ¿Estabas dormido aun? — quiso saber la madre de Sebastian

— Yo…..uhmm— empezó apenado Sebastian — yo…estaba con Kurt…..en la habitación— dijo lo más apenado que pudo—

— Oh...— dijo la madre de Sebastian oyéndose incomoda — lo siento. —continuo antes de que Sebastian hablara— Sebastian, ¿Kurt te menciono por qué no pudimos ir a tu fiesta? —

— Sí, claro que lo hizo— dijo algo confuso Sebastian— ¿ocurrió algo mamá? — pregunto Sebastian ahora más intrigado que confuso—

— Si…no…bueno…— empezó la madre de Sebastian— tu hermano y tu padre tuvieron una pelea y….

— ¡¿Otra vez?! — Sebastian casi grito al teléfono — ¿Y ahora que hizo el estúpido de mi hermano? — pregunto Sebastian ahora enojado—

— Sebastian es tu hermano, no lo llames así— lo reprendió su madre antes de continuar— y no es que hizo sino más bien que no hizo. Yo ohm no sé cómo explicarte — reflexiono su mamá— bueno, en versión corta lo encontramos con otro 3 hombres en su alcoba teniendo relaciones. No es que sea nada nuevo, ya sabes, pero esta vez tu padre no pudo contenerse y estallo. Es decir, siempre estalla pero esta vez fue peor,ya sabes, no es que nos guste mucho la idea de tenga orgias en nuestra casa...pero este ultimo mes se a comportando...de una manera menos usual de el.—

— Ya veo— medito Sebastian tratando de imaginarse como se debió haber sentido su padre, después de todo él fue así un tiempo antes de conocer a Kurt— Continua…

— Bueno y entonces ya que estaba decente le empezó a gritar y tu hermano le grito que todo era culpa tuya por los ejemplos que le dabas y dijo más cosas, sinceramente no recuerdo lo demás— siguió explicando su mamá — y en resumen tu padre lo corrió de la casa hasta que se compusiera y bueno…yo— empezó su madre penosa, aunque Sebastian no sabía la razón— quería saber si se puede quedar contigo… — antes de que Sebastian articulara alguna palabra su madre hablo— espero que sí, porque esto es más una advertencia tu hermano me dijo que ya estaba en camino a tu casa hace unos momentos—

— ¡ ¿Qué?! — grito Sebastian — ¡NO! — dijo más frustrado que enojado— me niego mamá — Él no puede hacer eso —

— Lo siento cariño — dijo su madre algo apenada— pero, por favor solo mientras a tu padre se le pasa el enojo y ellos puedan hablar mejor— le estaba casi implorando su madre— cariño, lo siento me tengo que ir — dijo de nuevo sonando más apenada— espero entiendas mi adorado Sebby — Te amo mi niño

— Y yo a ti mamá— respondió a la no pregunta de su madre — adiós

Después de esto Sebastian regreso a la alcoba encontrado a Kurt cambiado y duchado

— Tardaste demasia…— empezó Kurt pero luego se detuvo al ver la cara de enojo de su novio— ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué esta mal? —

— ¿Recuerdos a mi hermano? — pregunto Sebastian tratando de respirar contando hasta 10 y relajarse—

— ¿Qué si lo recuerdo? — Dijo Kurt algo enojado— me emborracho en año nuevo e intento acostarse conmigo ese mismo día —

— Sí, ese mismo — recordó Sebastian con una agria sonrisa — pero de no haber sido por ese día tú y yo jamás hubiéramos estado aquí — se acercó Sebastian a Kurt— viviendo juntos, protegiéndonos el uno al otro —

— Touché — dijo Kurt con una sonrisa igual de agria que la de Sebastian — Pero ¿qué tiene que ver el en esto? —

— Bueno…..— comenzó Sebastian— mi mamá me explico cuál fue la razón del porque no vinieron — mi papá tuvo una pelea con el estúpido de mi hermano y…— no termino la frase Sebastian—

— Y…..— dijo Kurt ahora algo preocupado—

— Y mi mamá dijo que mi hermano se quedaría en nuestra casa. Alto Kurt — se apresuró a decir ante la expresión en el rostro de su novio — nadie lo invito ¿okey? Mi mamá me dijo que él se quiso quedar con nosotros y no me dio oportunidad y ahora menos que llegue a la cas…— Sebastian fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre— …casa….— Sebastian corrió a ponerse una camisa y unos boxers — supongo que debe ser el — solto un gran suspiro, vayamos y espero no dure tanto esto — dijo besando a Kurt y tomándolo de la mano —

Después de que Kurt perdiera un poco su enojo ya estaban escaleras abajo acercándose a la puerta.

— Esto no durara mucho, lo prometo — dijo Sebastian besando la comisura de izquierda de los labios de Kurt—

— Aquí vamos — fue lo único que pudo articular Kurt mientras Sebastian abría la puerta —

— ¡Sebastian! ¡Kurt! Cuanto tiempo — saludo el hermano pequeño de Sebastian — vaya, vivir juntos los hace lucir mucho mejor que antes. ¿Kurt te has ejercitado? — pregunto el hermano pequeño de Sebastian con desdén mientras tocaba el brazo de Kurt—

— Alto — lo corto Sebastian — ¿Eso es todo tu equipaje? — pregunto levantando una ceja —

— Sip — respondió aun mirando a Kurt —

— Okey — dijo Sebastian soltando un suspiro — puedes pasar Blaine — dijo Sebastian mientras tomaba a Kurt de la mano haciendo que Blaine ahora mirara a su hermano—

— Gracias— fue lo único que Blaine hizo mientras pasaba—


	4. Disculpen

_Hey ¿qué tal? Bueno ya sé que eh estado muy, muy, muy ausente pero este tiempo que no eh estado ha sido el infierno en la preparatoria. Exámenes y trabajos finales, bueno en fin, no eh podido escribir (no me maten) así que solo subiré esta canción que es conocida como "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry pero digamos que la__cambie, para adaptarla a mi genero hahaha bueno estodo. Enjoy it_

_PD: No se si recuerden pero esta fue la cancion que Kurt le cantó a Sebastian en el auto._

_This was __never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, I lost your attention_

_that is not what I usually do, just wanna try you on_

_I'm crazy for don't let you 'cause you're my perdition_

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of beer in his lips_

_I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope don't fall in love of him_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it_

_No, I don't even look you into your eyes, that is my perdition_

_You're my true love, my bae, just human nature_

_It's not what good boys do, not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused, hard to resist_

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of beer in his lips_

_I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope don't fall in love of him_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it_

_We the boys we are so special, sweet smiles, ready for kiss you, that so special_

_Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of beer in his lips_

_I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope don't fall in love of him_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it_


	5. Chapter 4 (LIAHH)

Capítulo 4

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Sebastian — ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —

— Aburrido, supongo — fue lo único que dijo Blaine antes de proseguir observando a Kurt y a su hermano simultáneamente— Miren, sé que no eh sido el mejor hermano — dijo mirando a Sebastian— oh el mejor amigo, por decirlo de alguna manera — continuo — pero enserio me arrepiento por lo que les eh hecho ¿okey? — Dijo Blaine — por favor sé que no hemos hablado hace más de ¿Qué? ¿1 año? —

— 1 y medio — dijo Kurt a la defensiva —

— Bueno 1 y medio — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa nostálgica — Solo, por favor denme una segunda oportunidad, no me quedare con ustedes más que una o dos semanas en las que encuentro un piso — finalizo Blaine con la voz algo partida —

— Sabes que no me molesta que te quedes — dijo Sebastian cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine ya no hablaría

— A ti no, a Kurt…bueno, es una historia diferente. Kurt enserio lo siento, yo también estaba borracho ¿recuerdas? — dijo Blaine— solo por favor, regálenme esta oportunidad no hace nada por lastimarlos o separarlos.

En ese momento Kurt se maldijo por su corazón tan delicado y al estúpido de Blaine por tener esa sonrisa que tanto caracterizaba a la familia de su novio.

— Una semana. No más. — dijo Kurt algo cortante — Y nada de masturbarse en la sala. Aún tengo recuerdos tuyos cuando iba a visitar a Sebastian — dijo Kurt sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la última vez que lo vio hacer eso—

• FLASH BACK •

— ¿Hola? — Pregunto Kurt — ¿Señor Smythe? — Pregunto más curioso mientras entraba totalmente en la casa y oía unos ruidos provenientes de la sala — ¿Alguien? — Pregunto mientras se encaminaba a la sala — Yo solo venía a visi…..¡Oh Dios Mío! — Grito Kurt— Blaine Symthe ¡ ¿Qué demonios?! — volvió a gritar mientras Blaine se volteaba a verlo y se levantaba apresurado y subía sus pantalones cortos —

—Yo….yo…. solo estaba. — dijo Blaine tartamudeando— Yo estaba…ya sabes….haciendo… eso…— continuo poniéndose rojo mientras su hermano aparecía detrás de Kurt

— ¿Qué mierda? — Pregunto al aire— ¿Kurt como entraste y porque gritaste? —

Ahora era el turno de Kurt de estar avergonzado, mientras le decía a Sebastian como había entrado a su casa

— Tu mamá me dio una copia de las llaves de la casa — dijo Kurt mirando al suelo — por si algún día tu olvidabas las tuyas o simplemente quería venir de visita —

— Bien…o eso creo— dijo Sebastian analizando la respuesta de Kurt — ¿Y porque gritaste? Y tú ¿Por qué parece que has corrido un maratón de 42 kilómetros? — pregunto dirigiéndose a su hermano

— Yo…no importa. Iré a mi cuarto tengo algo pendiente por terminar. — dijo mientras corría escaleras arriba y Kurt reía ante ese juego de palabras—

— ¿Kurt? ¿Puedo saber que paso aquí? — dijo Sebastian mientras tomaba a Kurt entre sus brazos —

— Créeme, será mejor que no lo sepas— fue lo único que Kurt dijo —

• FIN FLASH BACK •

— ¿Qué TU VISTE A MI HERMANO HACER QUE?! — Grito Sebastian mientras veía a su hermano y a su novio tornarse de un color rojo—

— Oh vamos Seb! ¡Como si tú no lo hicieras! — Salió a su propia defensa Blaine — bueno…supongo que para eso tienes a Kurt, aunque te recuerdo que nuestras alcobas estaban juntas y aún recuerdo ciertas noches ¿quieres saber que decía mi hermano Kurt? — pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa —

— Yo…uh…no…no se— dijo mirando a su novio quien se cubría la cara de vergüenza —

— Bueno, igual te diré— continuo Blaine— Este chico al que tienes aquí por lo que yo sé es muy caliente, recuerdo que una noche a las 03:00 AM me despertaron unos ruidos de su alcoba y cuando me acerque a la pared para ver si estaba bien ¿sabes qué escuche? — pregunto Blaine a modo de juego

— ¡ALTO! — Dijo Sebastian tratando de detener a su hermano —

— Escuche "Oh si vamos Kurttie, más…más duro…me gusta…ahh" — dijo mientras fingía gemidos— lo peor del caso es que estaba diciendo eso en sueños — dijo entre risas— concuerdo a que un hombre necesita sexo…pero ¿hablar en sueños? ¿Cuánto tiempo castigaste a mi hermano? —

— Yo no hice nada, supongo que fue aquella semana que fui con mi padre a D.C — dijo Kurt mientras intentaba recordar —

— Kurt…— empezó a decir Sebastian — no necesitas darle explicaciones ¡ni más razones para que las use contra mí! — grito Sebastian indignado —

— Miren chico…— comenzó Blaine — solo vine a saludar y como dije no estaré mucho tiempo en casa, de echo iré a casa de unos amigos que tengo en la ciudad, si no les importa claro — dijo mirando a ambos chicos —

— ¿A qué horas piensas regresar? — pregunto curiosos Sebastian —

— No lo sé veamos son las 08:45 AM — dijo el chico mientras miraba su reloj— quizás como a las dos — termino diciendo—

— Enserio hermano a las 02:00 PM — dijo Sebastian mientras miraba a Blaine — me sorprendes—

— No seas idiota Sebastián, a las 02:00 AM — dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta— A plus tard, mon amis — término mientras salía por la puerta.

— Esta será una laaargaaa experiencia — dijo Kurt mientras besaba el cuello de Sebastián—

— Lo será….ahora…tu y yo estábamos en algo mi adorado Kurttie— dijo Sebastián ronroneando en su oído —

— ¿Acaso siempre estas caliente Sebby? — dijo Kurt con una risa —

— Solo cuando estoy contigo mon amour —

— Bueno, entonces vamos a enfriarte — dijo Kurt mientras tomaba a Sebastián de la mano y lo dirigía a su alcoba —

Lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa eran los gemidos de ambos chicos, sobre todo los de Sebastian ya que Kurt estaba usando sus trucos para darle más placer a su adorado novio.

— Sebastian...— gimió Kurt después de unos minutos de haber terminado — creo que llegaras muy tarde al trabajo —

— A la mierda el trabajo — dijo Sebastian mientras besaba el cabello de Kurt que lucía salvajemente despeinado — pedí el día de hoy para pintar el garaje

— Claro y ahora que ya acabamos me lo dices— dijo Kurt tratando de sonar indignado —

— Bueno… ahora que lo sabes podemos volver a intentar— dijo Sebastian mientras movía a Kurt para ponerlo sobre el—

— ¿Nunca tienes suficiente amor? — pregunto Kurt mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su novio —

— Nunca cuando se trata de ti — fue lo único que dijo Sebastian mientras hacían el amor nuevamente


	6. Chapter 5 (LIAHH)

Capítulo 5

—Hmm…delicioso…— dijo Kurt mientras Sebastián retiraba la cuchara de su boca— me encanta cuando cocinas mi amor—

—Kurt, vamos, son solo espaguetis con albóndigas y salsa de tomate— dijo Sebastián mientras serbia la comida en los platos puestos previamente en la mesa por Kurt —

—De igual manera es delicioso — dijo Kurt con una risita — ¿Dónde demonios estará tu hermano metido?

— ¿Quieres saber dónde está mi hermano? Esto me suena mal — dijo Sebastian mientras ponía un puchero hacia Kurt —

— ¡Me ofendes! Sebastian Smythe — dijo Kurt mientras besaba a su novio — yo nunca haría eso —

—Lo sé, pero me encanta hacer pucheros — dijo Sebastián mientras sonrisa y se sentaba en la mesa

—Tu gran tonto, espero te atragantes con los espaguetis— dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba junto a Sebastián.

—Como digas Kurttie amor— dijo Sebastián mientras empezaban a cenar ambos.

Después de la cena Kurt fue a tomar un baño mientras Sebastián revisaba unas campabas pendientes que no había revisado en la oficina. Cuando Kurt regreso Sebastián hizo su camino al baño para tomar el una ducha. Cuando este regreso encontró a Kurt tumbado en la cama profundamente dormido.

—No puedo creerlo— dijo Sebastián mientras soltaba una risita — hasta mañana mi amor— dijo Sebastián mientras se acostaba junto a Kurt y ponía la alarma para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente ambos chicos despertaron a las 5:55 AM para sorpresa de ambos ya que Sebastián recordaba haber puesto la alarma al cuarto pasado de las seis.

— ¿Qué demonios?.. — Comenzó Kurt cuando oyeron un ruido proveniente del piso inferior — Seb…Sebastián — dijo Kurt algo temeroso— se escuchan ruidos abajo... —

Sebastián solo rio un poco recordando como su hermano siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba borracho, hacer ruido mientras se preparaba algo de comer era su especialidad.

—Kurt,amor — comenzó Sebastián— debe de ser Blaine, borracho, ¿lo haz olvidado? Mi hermano idiota se queda con nosotros—

—Igual… ¿puedes ir a revisar? — dijo Kurt — por favor — siguió con unos ojos de cachorrito y un puchero—

—Okey…— gruño Sebastián mientras se levantaba de la cama y hacia su camino hacia la planta —

Mientras Sebastián baja las escaleras veía un camino de ropa por todas la sala, para cuando llego a la cocina su sorpresa fue que….

—¡BLAINE SMYTHE!— Grito cual madre histérica mientras veía como su hermano estaba cubierto de harina y tirado en el suelo mientras un desconocido entraba en el— ¡SACA A ESTE DESCONOCIDO DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO! ¡Y POR EL AMOR DE CHARLI XCX Y KE$HA PONTE UNOS MALDITOS PANTALONES! —

Cuando Kurt bajo solo vio como un hombre de no más de 35 años salía por la puerta principal con el cabello lleno de… ¿harina?

— ¿Qué demonios...? — Comenzó Kurt— ¿QUE MIERDA PASO EN MI COCINA? —Grito mientras giraba para ver a Blaine— ¡TU! —

—Hey! — dijo Sebastian mientras entraba por la puerta trasera— tranquilo amor…Kurt… ¡no! ¡Por el amor de Ke$ha baja ese cuchillo! — dijo Sebastian mientras corría para arrebatarle el chuchillo de las manos a Kurt — Blaine, ve a tu mar una maldita ducha y cuando bajes hablaremos de esto.

—Yo…si, si está bien— dijo mientras veía con ojos abiertos a Kurt—

—Kurt ayúdame a limpiar esto, mientras te explico que paso…demonios Kurt! Si yo fuera tu no tocaría ese charco transparente — dijo mientras quitaba la mano rápidamente de un pequeño charquito que estaba al lado de un huevo roto—

— ¿Por qué no? Es solo una clara de huevo ¿no? — dijo mientras veía como Sebastian se tornaba un poco rojo— ¿NO? — grito nuevamente mientras se limpiaba en la pijama lo que había alcanzado a tocar— Sebastián dame ese cuchillo, ¡SEBASTIAN! —

—Amor, por favor— Sebastian dijo mientras quitaba todo lo filoso de su visto — Ayúdame a recoger —

Media hora después y quince desinfectadas a la cocina después, Blaine bajo más presentable

— ¿Sebastián? — dijo Blaine muy sigilosamente —

— ¿Si? — Contesto mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina — ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Kurt sigue ahí? — Dijo muy sigilosamente mientras se acercaba a la cocina—

—Kurt, está detrás de ti, pedazo de idiota — dijo mientras tomaba a Blaine del hombro y lo llevaba hasta la sala —

—Oh chicos vamos— comenzó Blaine mientras se sentaba frente a ellos— ustedes también lo hicieron en su momento ¿no? —

— ¡NO! — Dijo Kurt—

—Si... — dijo Sebastian, pero continúo rápidamente al ver la mirada de Kurt— pero fue diferente, lo sabes, me pusieron algo en mí bebida aquel día y de no haber sido por ese día jamás me hubieran transferido a Dalton y jamás hubiera conocido a Kurt en las regionales —

—Oh deja de intentar arreglar las cosas Sebastián, se todo de tu pasado y tu del mío, así que no es momento para nosotros. — Dijo Kurt con una risa— Blaine, Sebastian y yo nos tenemos que ir a trabajar, ya y para cuando lleguemos quiero verte aquí.

— ¡No me hables como si fuera un niño Kurt! — Dijo Blaine elevando la voz— Eres solo 1 año mayor a mí —

—Eso quiere decir que tienes 19 legalmente un niño todavía, mientras que Sebastian tiene veintiuno y yo veinte. Así que así será, te comportas como niño chiflado así serás tratado. _Dios_ me comporto como mi papá cuando me enojo—

— ¡Pero…!— comenzó Blaine—

—Pero nada Blaine, ahora ve a desayunar dormir o algo, mientras Kurt y yo nos cambiamos y nos vamos— termino de decir Sebastián— Vamos Kurt— fue lo último en decir Sebastian mientras subían al cuarto se cambiaban y se iban dejando a Blaine tomando el desayuno.

—..¡CON CUIDADO KURT! ¡SEBASTIÁN MANEJA COMO LOCO CUANDO VA APRESURADO! — grito Blaine desde la puerta —

— ¡Cállate! Aún no hemos tenido nuestra conversación ¡Y TE QUIERO VER AQUÍ AL LLEGAR! —Grito aún más fuerte mientras se iban —

Blaine no pudo decir nada mientras ambos chicos hacían su camino hacia su trabajo a una velocidad que seguramente no sería bien recibida por ningún policía.

Mientras Blaine regresaba a la sala y se escuchaba un celular…el celular de Sebastián

— ¿Santana?— se dijo Blaine a sí mismo — ¡Hermana Santy! — Dijo Blaine muy alegremente — ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Blaine? — Dijo Santana al otro lado de la línea — Llegaste muy rápido a casa de Sebastian—

— Si bueno, el viaje lo tome muy temprano así que…— Blaine fue cortado por Santana —

—Blaine lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada, podrías decirle a Sebastián y Kurt que voy a hacer una cena el día de hoy. Es el cumple años de Britt y quería hacerle una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos y bueno, eso es todo. Puedes llevar a alguien si quieres. La cena es a las 9:30 PM. Nos vemos esta noche hermanito. Adiós — dijo Santana mientras cortaba la llamada —

—Vaya…creo que tendré que salir después de todo para avisar a Sebastian…— dijo Blaine a si mismo con una sonrisa —pero antes iré con ese lindo chico de la mañana… ¿Cuál era su nombre Sam? Blaine Smythe tienes que dejar de hablar contigo mismo— dijo mientras tomaba las llaves que Sebastian le había prestado y salía de la casa—


	7. Chapter 6 (LIAHH)

Capítulo 6

—...señor Smythe — dijo el asistente de Sebastián mientras entraba levemente en el despacho de este —

— ¿Si? — Dijo Sebastián mientras levantaba su vista de las nuevas propagandas que estaban haciendo— ¿Qué necesitas Hunter? — Dijo Sebastián mirando a su asistente con una sonrisa educada en su rostro—

—Yo...eh...— Hunter se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de Sebastián, pero rápidamente se compuso—Su hermano Blaine está aquí afuera, ¿gusta qué lo deje pasar?— dijo aún con un sonrojo en su cara —

— ¿Qué? Oh...sí claro,claro,déjalo pasar—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie mientras Hunter salía y Blaine entraba — ¿Blaine que haces aquí hermanito? Son las 5:30 PM Kurt y yo ya casi salimos del trabajo ¿que es tan importante que no pudo esperar a la noche eh?—

—Santana llamó un poco después de que salieran esta mañana— comenzó Blaine — y nos invitó a una fiesta hoy en la noche por el cumple años de Britt, te mandó la dirección de a dónde hay que ir. Creo que es en la casa de Britt— culmino de decir Blaine mientras se servía un vaso de agua—

— ¿Y NO PUDISTE VENIR EN LA MAÑANA?—Sebastián elevo un poco la voz mientras tomaba su teléfono y presionaba un número— ¿Hunter? Hey podrías decirle a Kurt que venga a mi lugar ¿por favor?—

—Claro— dijo algo cortante al escuchar el nombre de Kurt —ya lo llamo—

—Gracias Hunt— dijo Sebastián sonando indiferente al tono de Hunter—

— ¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo si bien no viniste en la mañana?—pregunto Sebastián a Blaine mientras llegaba Kurt—

—Oh...ya sabes hermano mayor —comenzó Blaine con una sonrisa arrogante — fui con un...amigo...si con un amigo—

—Ya veo...y ¿ese amigo te hizo ese enorme chupetón en la clavícula?— pregunto Sebastián mientras levantaba una ceja —

—Yo...—empezó tartamudeando Blaine—No...eh...no es un chupetón es un piquete de algún animal supongo...

—Sí, claro y esto que yo tengo en el cuello es un porque te de araña—dijo Sebastián con una risa burlona—Te conozco Blaine y también se más de estas cosas—

— ¿Para qué necesitabas verme Sebby— dijo Kurt amorosamente mientras entraban en la oficina— ¡Blaine! Oh...que sorpresa verte aquí—dijo mientras miraba curioso a Sebastián—

—Bueno...como ya dije, Santana nos invitó a una cena por el cumpleaños de Britt—comenzó Blaine pero Kurt lo cortó—

— ¡Demonios!—exclamo Kurt mientras se restregaba la cara—sabía que olvidaba algo, el regalo de Britt. Sebastián necesitó que me lleves a la joyería "Le jolie femme" —

—Pero Kurt...necesitas pedir cualquier cosa sobre pedido—Sebastián empezó algo desesperanzado—

—Lo sé, mande a pese hace unas semanas un collar—dijo Kurt mostrando una sonrisa de alabanza hacia su persona—Pero tenía que haber ido por el hace 2 días—

—Kurt...yo salgo tarde hoy. Tu estas por salir ¿recuerdas?—dijo Sebastián mientras miraba su reloj—

—Yo puedo llevarlo si gusta—habló Blaine que no había hablado desde que Kurt entro en la oficina— Se dónde queda la joyería. ¿Qué dices Kurt?—término Blaine con una sonrisa en su cara—

—Yo...no sé...—comenzó mientras veía a Sebastián—

—Ve. Deberías de ir y hacia van a la casa se arreglan y preparas mi ropa para llegar cambiarme e irnos. Aparté faltan 2 días para Noche buena y Navidad y lo único que hemos puesto a sido el árbol...que por cierto faltan las luces...eso es extraño—dijo con una risa—debemos de adornar al menos para sentir la festividad—

— ¿Seguro?—pregunto Kurt mientras reflexionaba lo que había dicho—Esta bien Blaine salgo de 10 minutos ¿me esperas?— pregunto Kurt mientras se acercaba a Sebastián para despedirse—

—Claro Kurttie— dijo con una risa—te espero abajo—

—Claro, ahora nos vemos— dijo Kurt mientras Blaine salía— Hasta la noche Sebby—dijo Kurt antes de besar escasamente a Sebastián —

—À plus tard, mon amour—dijo Sebastián mientras besaba a Kurt—

Después de que ambos chicos se despidieran Kurt se retiró hacia su oficina a tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la recepción del edificio, donde Blaine se encontraba leyendo una revista

— ¿Listo—pregunto Blaine mientras alzaba la mirada de un modelo posando en ropa interior—

—Si...pero ¿en qué viniste?—pregunto Kurt alzando una ceja—

—Tome un taxi—dijo moviendo las manos como si le restada importancia—Pero...como sé que esto tiene que ser rápido le hablé a mi cita para esta noche—dijo con una sonrisa pícara hacia Kurt—Se llama Brody y tiene un cuerpo ¡para morirse! Ah! Ahí está su auto vamos—

— ¿Tu? Blaine Smythe con una cita, no puedo esperar a ver esto— dijo Kurt mientras subía al auto Nisán negro de Brody— Hey Brody, Kurt Hummel casi Smythe trabajo en Vogue—

—Mucho gusto Kurt—dijo con una airosa sonrisa— Blaine me hablo de ti y su hermano ayer que lo conocí. Trabajo como modelo para Vogue, igual. Espero que nos veamos algún día de estos en el edificio, hoy fue mi descanso—dijo Brody mientras encendía el motor—

—Brody, te recuerdo que eres mi cita, no coquetees con mi casi hermano. Kurt...ni hablar de ti—dijo Blaine mientras arrancaba el auto y empezaba a sonar "_your love is my drug_" de Ke$ha

—Brody también canta—dijo Blaine mientras sonaba una parte de la cual no tenía idea de cómo era— y le encanta esta artista, Brody cantarías esta parte conmigo ¿por favor?—dijo Blaine poniendo esos extraños ojos de cachorro a los cuales nadie puede decir que no—

—Okey—dijo con una risa mientras empezaba a cantar—

**_"What you got, boy, is hard to find_**

**_I think about it all the time_**

**_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_**

**_I just can't get you off my mind"_**

—Kurt canta con nosotros—lo invito Blaine, mientras Brody seguía cantando—también te gusta esta canción—

—Ehm...okey,sólo está parte—dijo mientras tomaba aire para la siguiente estrofa—

**_"My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment's getting kinda hazy_**

**_My steeze is gonna be affected, if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_**

**_What you got, boy, is hard to find_**

**_I think about it all the time_**

**_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_**

**_I just can't get you off my mind"_**

Y así fue todo el viaje de estos chicos mientras se dirigían a la joyería. Cantando desde Ke$ha hasta Katy Perry e incluso algo de Spears.


	8. Chapter 7 (LIAHH)

Capítulo 7

— ¡Kurt, Blaine, chico del auto estacionado en la entrada principal de mi...casa...—empezó Sebastián pero se fue apagando mientras miraba el interior de su casa totalmente adornada para la época —

— ¡Sebby,amor!—grito Kurt desde el segundo piso—¡Aquí arriba, ven sube!—

Sebastián hizo su camino hacia el segundo piso mientras se quitaba su corbata para empezar a cambiarse para la cena de Santana

—Kurt ¿qué paso en la casa?—comenzó Sebastián mientras entraba al cuarto— ¡Wow! Kurt que hermoso quedo el cuarto, totalmente adornado—dijo mientras se acercaba a Kurt para besarlo—

—Gra...cías...no…fue…mucho…—intentaba hablar Kurt pero Sebastián lo besaba cada vez que abría la boca— Seb si sigues no vamos a parar— se alejó Kurt — y en realidad quiero ir a la fiesta de Santana y Britt, Quinn me dijo que estará ahí y también Rachel—

—Cierto—respondió Sebastián con una sonrisa mientras lo besaba otra vez— ¿Dónde está Blaine?—

—Está en el baño con Brody tomando una ducha, por cierto necesitaremos desinfectar ese bañó unas 5 veces—dijo Kurt mientras sacaba dos atuendos de color verde y rojo pálidos combinados entre ellos—

—Ah esta... ¿BRODY?—casi grito Sebastian siendo cuidadoso de que no lo escuchara nadie más que Kurt— ¿Brody Weston? ¿Brody del departamento de modelos? ¿De dónde demonios lo conoce Blaine? —

—Nos conocemos por una aplicación. ¿Tienes algún problema Seb?—dijo Brody que salía del baño con sólo una toalla atada a la cintura—

—Déjame adivinar ¿Grindr?—dijo Sebastián mientras veía las mejillas de Brody tornarse rojas—No Brody, no me moleta, me preocupa, verás las relaciones de Blaine son más…físicas…que emocionales—siguió diciéndole Sebastián algo desanimado—

—Lo sé. Pero no busco nada serio esto es tanto un juego como el como para mí, eso lo hace más divertido. Pero ahora me tengo que cambiar para la fiesta de su amiga, con tu permiso Sebastián, Kurt—dijo Brody mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Blaine—

—Tiene lindo trasero ¿eh?—dijo Blaine mientras miraba a Brody salir por la habitación— Hermano, Kurt con su permiso, disfruten la vista de mi partida— dijo Blaine guiñando le un ojo a Kurt—

— ¡Blaine! ¿Qué parte de MI NOVIO, es la que no entiendes?—dijo mientras acercaba a Kurt a sí mismo por la cintura—

Blaine empezó a reír mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba.

—Mi caballero de brillante armadura—dijo Kurt con una risa mientras besaba la comisura del labio de Sebastián—Creo que es nuestro turno de tomarnos una ducha...oh llegaremos tarde a lo de Britt. Ya está todo adornado, sólo falta afuera...y…quizás…ducha…ahora—Sebastián empezaba a reír al notar que Kurt no podía articular palabra alguna debido a que Sebastián estaba besando su cuello y dejaba pequeñas marcas de mordidas—

Después de que los cuatros chicos estuvieran limpios y vestidos hicieron su camino hacia el lugar donde Santana los había citado, Kurt y Sebastián en el auto del último chico y Blaine y Brody en su respectivo auto

***Mensajes entre Sebastián y Blaine***

**S:** _Pásame la dirección Blaine_

**B:** _Tranquilo hermanito tú síguenos _

**S:** _Más te vale que nos lleves con Santana y no a algún tipo de bar o antro_

**B:** _Lo tendré en cuenta, sólo síguenos Seb_

**S:** _Como sea_

***Fin de la conversación***

— ¡Hermanitos!—grito Santana mientras atacaba con besos y abrazos a sus hermanos—

—Kurt y… chico al lado de Kurt—dijo Britt quien aparecía tras Santana besando a Kurt en la mejilla y abrazaba a Brody—

—Pasen chicos, vamos—dijeron ambas chicas—

Mientras estos seis jóvenes pasaban por las puertas del piso de Britt la música empezaba a sonar al fondo

— ¡Kurttie!—grito Quinn quien llegaba hasta ellos—Cuanto tiempo desde que nos vimos… todos y ¡Blaine!—chillo Quinn— y …quien es este chico tan lindo de aquí—

—Soy Bro…— comenzó Brody pero fue cortado por Blaine—

—Es Brody, mi…amigo, Quinn—dijo Blaine algo dudoso de lo que había dicho— ¿Alguien ha visto a Rach? Quiero hablar con ella— dijo mientras trataba de estirarse para ver sobre los demás —

—Si…está ahí arriba cantando—dijo Quinn apuntando a un pequeño escenario improvisado—

—Bueno, bueno ¡basta! Es la fiesta de mí adorada Britt y dentro de un día o unas horas como lo quieran tomar, será Noche Buena así que vamos a festejar—

Fue lo único que dijo Santana mientras todos estallaban en un grito muy común en las fiestas y empezaban a platicar con sus amigos, tomaban algunas bebidas y cantaban recordado viejos momentos.

— ¡Brody!— grito Blaine sobre la música —¡Bro…!—no completó la frase cuando vio a Quinn y Brody subir al segundo piso tomados de la mano—

—Blaine ¿qué pasa?—pregunto Rachel acercándose a su mejor amigo por la espalda—Blaine...bla...—Rachel opto por seguir la mirada de su amigo y sólo ver la puerta mientras se cerraba detrás de Brody—Oh...Blaine lo siento...mucho...—dijo Rachel algo triste tratando de abrazar a su amigo—

—Déjalo...no era nadie—dijo con los ojos llorosos—Iré a buscar a Kurt y Seb para irnos ya es tarde y creo que nos veremos mañana en la cena de Navidad…hasta entonces, creo…—fue lo último que dijo Blaine mientras hacia su camino en busca de su hermano y Kurt—

Después de que Blaine encontrara a los chicos les pidió sí lo podían llevar a casa, a lo cual ellos accedieron rápido debido a que ya era tarde y Kurt quería descansar, los tres se despidieron e hicieron su camino a casa

— ¿Blaine, estas bien? Estas muy callado hermanito—pregunto Sebastián quien veía de vez en cuando a Blaine—

—Es cierto… ¿te pasa algo Blaine?—pregunto Kurt mirándolo igual por el retrovisor del auto—

—No...Estoy bien, sólo es…nada. Estoy cansado—dijo Blaine mientras fingía un bostezo—

— ¿Seguro?—preguntó la pareja a una sola voz hacia Blaine—

—Absolutamente—dijo Blaine con una difusa sonrisa fingida—

Al llegar a la casa de Sebastián eran pasadas las 2:30 AM y los tres chicos optaron por ir directo a sus dormitorios para qué en la noche de ese mismo día de dirigieran al piso de Britt y Santana nuevamente.

— —

_Bueno, primero que nada quiero desearles una muy feliz Navidad/Noche Buena y bueno subí 2 capítulos está semana porque, bueno voy algo atrasado según como me están llegando mis ideas locas. Bueno sin más un saludo y nos leemos luego. _

_P.S. Perdón si el capítulo está muy corto pero este capítulo y el pasado los eh escrito desde mi celular. ¡Adiós!_


	9. Chapter 8 (LIAHH)

Capítulo 8

Los hermanos Smythe, Kurt y sus amigos tuvieron unas hermosas fiestas, a excepción de Blaine que en toda la noche de Año Nuevo la paso con una cara larga...

***Fiesta de Año Nuevo***

— ¿Blaine estás bien?—pregunto Rachel que se acercaba a su mejor amigo— Yo se que no debe de ser fácil para ti, después de todo tu nunca te has enamorado—

—Rachel...estoy bien— dijo rápidamente el chico al escuchar la palabra con "E" —solo...pásame esa botella...estaré bien—

Rachel insegura le paso la botella y se dirigió en busca de los hermanos Smythe alejándolos de toda la fiesta.

— ¿Que pasa Rachel?—pregunto Sebastián algo enojado—Por si no lo notaste estaba en algo importante con Kurt—dijo indignado Sebastián—

—Sebastián a nadie le importa que casi estés teniendo relaciones con Kurt en el jardín—replicó Santana—Pero en cierto punto es cierto ¿qué pasa Rachel?—

—Es...su hermano—dijo Rachel insegura—No debería de decirles esto, ya que Blaine me lo confío...—

— ¡Dilo ahora!—dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo—

— ¡Blaine se enamoró de Brody, pero Brody piensa que es un juego y se acostó con Quinn en la fiesta de Britt!—dijo Rachel apresurada mientras empezaba a relatar lo que Blaine le había dicho en la fiesta—

Después de que los hermanos de Blaine se enteraran del porque el estado de su hermano ambos chicos se dirigieron en busca de Brody, llevándolo a un cuarto alejado de la fiesta

***Fin del recuerdo***

***El ahora***

— ¡Blaine!—dijo Sebastian golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Blaine—es 6 de enero y tú no has salido de ese maldito cuarto más que para comer—

—¡LARGO!—Grito Blaine desde la puerta—

Sebastian resignado bajo a la sala donde se encontraban Kurt, Santana, Britt y Rachel

—Es inútil...no quiere bajar—dijo Sebastian desde las escaleras—Nunca creí que fuera a decir esto, pero Blaine está enamorado—

—Déjenme hablar con el—dijo Kurt que se levantaba del sofá e iba al cuarto de Blaine—

Después de que Kurt subiera y estuviera una media hora arriba, el ojiazul bajo con Blaine

—Supongo...que no dejaron una rebanada para mí—dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a sus amigos y hermanos—

Todos al escuchar su voz se voltearon y le dieron una gran sonrisa y disfrutaban de la tarde, todo mientras caía la noche.

—Blaine, que tal si salimos de fiesta, conozco un lugar donde podrías tomar ventaja—dijo Santana mientras tomaba a su hermano por las manos—no es que me guste la idea de mi hermano menor con un hombre haciendo no sé qué...pero tal vez...—

Sebastian la corto —Santana, por favor, no creo que Blaine quiera ir...—

—Claro...—dijo Blaine con una sonrisa muy amplia que no le llegaba a los ojos—solo iré por mi chaqueta—

Todos los chicos menos Rachel fueron a un bar llamado "Karaoke snookie"

—Gran nombre para un bar gay—dijo Sebastian mientras tomaba a Kurt por la cintura—Que más da, con suerte y todos podemos cantar algo—dijo Kurt a modo de juego—

La noche en el bar estaba yendo genial, al parecer todo lo que necesitaba Blaine para salir de su depresión era salir con sus amigos, hasta que sentado en la barra vio a Brody...

—Kurt...—dijo Blaine — yo...creo que quiero irme a casa—

— ¿Que porque?—dijo Kurt que seguía la mirada de Blaine— Oh...no...ni soñando Smythe jr. ¡Chicos!—dijo Kurt sobre la música para llamar a sus amigos—

— ¡Sebastián!—dijo Kurt sabiendo que Sebastian quería ser llamado diferente—Chico sensual de ojos verdes que no conseguirá nada conmigo esta noche—

Sebastian se volteo de mala gana — Eso no era necesario Kurttie—dijo Sebastian mientras lo besaba— ¿qué pasa?—

Kurt le explico a Sebastian un plan que tenían para que Brody supiera que Blaine se hallaba ahí

—Bien...no es gran cosa, pero al menos se dará cuenta que estas mejor—dijo Kurt mientras se acercaba al dj del bar y le decía la canción que él y sus amigos querían cantar—

Todos los chicos subieron al escenario mientras empezaba a reproducirse la canción

_Kurt/Sebastian:_

_He takes my breath away_

_He's got me calling everyday_

_I can't seem to get enough_

_Could this be love _

_Britt/Santana:_

_Stay up 'til late at night_

_Watch the stars burst into light_

_Watch movies all the time_

_We can't get enough_

_Kurtbastian/Britana:_

_I'd jump out of a plane_

_Write your name in the sky_

_You're shaking my life up_

_Blaine (que empezó cantando directamente a Brody) :_

_Could this be love?_

_I'm feeling drifting up_

_On ceilings with your touch_

_Could this be love? (love, love)_

_'Cause when we kiss_

_My heart drops like a bomb_

_I'm in pieces when you're gone_

_Could this be love? (love, love)_

_Could this be love?_

_Todos:_

_Sat in bed, we're on the phone_

_Her voice is sweet, she doesn't know_

_Could stay awake all night long_

_Could this be love?_

Cuando los chicos terminaron de cantar la canción todos los que estaban en el bar les aplaudieron y algunos otros les pasaron un número de teléfono acompañado con un guiño, sobre todo a Blaine

—Deberías irnos—dijo Blaine que vio como Brody se acercaba a ellos —

Los chicos no se opusieron y se fueron directamente a la salida

— ¡Blaine! ¡HEY BLAINE!—gritó Brody— ¡Chicos! ¡Esperen!—

Lo unció que Brody consiguió fue que Blaine lo volteara, pero no fue lo que él esperaba ver...en los ojos de Blaine había lagrimas...lagrimas que estaba derramando, por el...

—Bueno...fue agradable—dijeron los tres chicos que por fin se encontraban en su casa—Bueno, yo iré a dormir —anunció Kurt mientras abrazaba a Blaine y besaba a Sebastian—hasta mañana—dijo mientras subía las escaleras—

—Subo en unos momentos—dijo Sebastian—Blaine sé que no es el mejor momento pero necesito tu ayuda...—dijo Sebastian algo nervioso—

—Claro hermano... ¿qué pasa?—dijo Blaine que se servía un vaso de jugo de la cocina—

—Como sabrás dentro de poco será el aniversario de noviazgo entre Kurt y yo...—dijo Sebastian aún más nervioso—

—Si... ¿y?—dijo Blaine ahora prestándole atención —

Sebastian saco una caja pequeña de su abrigo —Le pediré que se case conmigo — dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos de emoción—

—Se...Sebastian... ¡felicidades hermano!—dijo Blaine mientras corría a abrazarlo— ¿Pero para que necesitas mi ayuda?

—Quiero proponérselo de la mejor manera posible, así que necesitare a todos nuestros amigos— dijo Sebastian mientras miraba al anillo— Pero….después de Tigo lo que tengo planeado. Ahora tengo que…uhm…hacer ciertas cosas…con Kurt, las cuales no te incumben—

—Claro…pero por favor, ahora sin tantos ruidos eróticos….¡no me dejan dormir! — Dijo Blaine mientras su hermano corría escaleras arriba— Demonios….se van a casar…— fue el último pensamiento de Blaine antes de subir a su cuarto—


End file.
